Tell Me These Things
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: One-Shot requested by CoverGirlRusher, how does Kendall feel about you being bullied and you never told him it was happening?


**( As request by CoverGirlRusher, hope this is enjoyable!)**

"So Kendall's going to pick you up?" Tina asked sitting beside me on the steps of the school. I glanced at her and smiled wide as I nodded. Kendall Knight was my amazing boyfriend. So sweet and goofy and he had a heart of gold. I didn't think I would have my first boyfriend in high school, I thought I would have to wait until college or until I was an old maid for someone to like me, but there was Kendall! "That's cool, what are you two going to do?"

"Well he's coming back from Logan's house so….we'll probably go there and hang out for a bit then see a movie." I nodded to her. I had to stay late to practice for the school play. Kendall offered to wait and sit in on rehearsal but I told him he could go hang out with his friends. Besides last time I let him wait he brought the guys and they ended up pranking the entire rehearsal, I almost got kicked out of the production!

"That sounds nice….have you uh, have you told him about Tom?" Tina glanced over at me and I quickly shook my head. Tom and I were enemies since we were in middle school. At first we used to be the best of friends, we were inseparable. Everything we did it was together. We were partners on field trips, on science projects. The two of us would run to the playground and stay on the swings for hours and just chat about the sky and flowers. Our parents were good friends with one another so everything seemed perfect. Then one day I guess things just…stopped. He started to hang out with more guys, I started to hang out with more girls. Eventually our friendship just died, he got a little meaner, I got a little softer. At first they started out as harmless pranks but over time they grew more and more malicious.

Now he just bothers me relentlessly and sometimes it feels like it's just too much. He'll shove me into the guys bathroom if he sees me walking in the hallway. He'll slap my books out of my hands and onto the dirty floor. He'll throw paper balls at me or pencils, one time he even stuck gum in my hair. I hate it and it's so tiring to deal with but sometimes I do manage to get him back. I'll trip him and run away really quickly or call him stupid….they're not nearly as effective as what he does but that's how I get through it. "don't you think you should tell him? Tom's an asshole and I don't want this creep to keep bothering you. Oh and you know you really shouldn't be hiding stuff, he's your boyfriend! Talk to him about these things."

"I don't want Kendall to get all…macho manly or upset that's all. Besides I'm usually always around one of the guys now and Tom wouldn't dare to do anything in front of them. There's only a few more weeks of school left I think I can deal with this." I told her and patted her back. I love Tina, she's very caring and she's my closest friend, but I wish she'd trust me on this.

"Yeah but …come on girl you know that if you don't tell him he'll find out eventually. Plus what if he finds out in the wrong way? It'll be terrible and what if he gets pissed? Come on don't keep things bottled up just tell him! Kendall's a sweet guy."

"Thanks but no…." I shook my head and she sighed deeply.

"_Fine_." She shook her head and stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed. A black car pulled up to the front of the school and she scooped her bag up. "That's my ride, you'll be fine waiting here for Kendall?"

"Yeah don't worry, I'll see you on Monday okay Tina?" I smiled up at her and she nodded.

"Yeah I'll see you girly." She leaned down to hug me then jumped off the stairs and ran to the car. When she was inside she waved at me and I waved back, now I just have to wait a few more minutes for Kendall and I'm home free. I was staring at my converse and tapping on the concrete steps when I heard a chorus of guys laughing. I glanced up and saw the boy's football team walking past me. They must have just finished practice or something. I sighed seeing Tom in the front of the group. Ugh, typical jock, a total dick. He glanced at me and smirked before saying something to his friends, crap. I stood up to walk down the staircase but Tom quickly ran up it, and each way I moved he blocked the path. His friends circled around the staircase so even if I had gotten past him, I doubt they would let me get past.

"Hey you, why are you all alone hmm?" He questioned leaning on the banister. "No guys around to protect you?"

"Just leave me alone Tom okay?"

"Why's that? Do I make you uncomfortable?" He smirked looking down at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You're an idiot that's what!" I tried to step past him but again he blocked my path.

"Oh, an idiot? Those are fighting words you know."

"Well good! You're always fighting with me! You know what? I remember when we were four and you used to sleep with a little stuffed monkey. Phillip right? You slept with him till we were 12, do you still hold him?" I smirked, satisfied with my retort. His face fell and his friends all started laughing hysterically. I took a step to go down the stairs but Tom quickly stuck his foot out and I tripped over it, tumbling down the last few steps and landing on the floor with a thud. I groaned lying there.

"You think you're so funny bringing that up don't you?! I'll show you something funny!" I winced and braced myself for impact, I didn't know what he was going to do but I knew it couldn't be good. After a moment nothing happened and I cautiously glanced up and was surprised to see Kendall standing in front of me facing Tom.

"Still want to show something funny, football head?" Kendall asked tilting his head to the side. The football players and the hockey players _never_ got along here. The hockey players were deemed to be more brutal and intimidating than the football players just because of how…harsh they could be when playing. Also because the hockey team was full of Kendall's friends, and not only would they back each other up, they had a habit of pranking everyone around. They're the kings of pranks.

"NO…Knight, that's fine." Tom muttered glaring at him. Kendall nodded slowly looking him up and down.

"Good. If I see you bothering her again you're dead Tom. I mean it." Kendall turned slowly and stared at the group. "Don't stand there and think you guys are safe either. Animals." Kendall bent down, helped me up and quickly escorted me to his red car. When we were inside he drove in silence until we were in front of Logan's house. He killed the engine and turned to me. "What the hell was that?"

"Umm…nothing…"

"Nothing? Nothing? So that dick pushing you down the stairs and wanting to kick your ass is nothing huh?" Kendall sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "How long has he been harassing you?"

"…Long enough." I muttered and looked down at my lap. Kendall shook his head staring out the window.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want you to fight him over something stupid. I've dealt with it alone for a while I can keep doing that." Kendall turned to me and grabbed my hand. I glanced up at him and he chewed his lip before speaking.

"You shouldn't be used to dealing with that alone, okay? I wouldn't fight him over something stupid anyway, he's a moron. I'd fight him though for trying to hurt my lovely girlfriend." I blushed a little bit and Kendall smiled stroking my cheek. "Don't get me wrong I'm livid at you for not telling me this but I can't stand to see you frown….. you need to talk to me about these things. Okay? I'm here for you and you know I'll always listen to you."

"Fine…okay I will. Thank you Kendall."

"Of course princess." Kendal leaned over and pecked me on the lips.


End file.
